


I Need Coffee More than I Need A Will to Live

by oneamazingpsychopath



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneamazingpsychopath/pseuds/oneamazingpsychopath
Summary: Focus on the Greens with a dash of reds and blues.





	I Need Coffee More than I Need A Will to Live

**Author's Note:**

> I'm attempting to avoid sleep because I dont want to be left alone with my thoughts.

Working in a coffee shop led to observing a lot of interesting and not so interesting people. There was the girl who had her earbuds in to the last second before speaking to the cashier, eyes wide and bright at the prospect of a caramel macchiato. The dead eyed stares of shaking college students. The brisk efficient morning commuters, toes tapping as though that will speed up the wait to caffeinated bliss. Now if only Butch gave half a damn about people. 

His brother Brick would find the people watching a perfect place to hone his slightly disturbing manipulations. Boomer just genuinely had a soft spot for people deep down. 

Butch didn't give a shit. Why should he? All this overpriced cafe was, was a vehicle to get coffee from and to various people who couldn't sleep. Nothing interesting. Nothing special. He was only working here to help continue paying his bills. 

She walked in a little frazzled, mouth set into a distasteful frown, eyes drifting scornfully over the jittery masses. Butch wouldn't have exactly noticed her if not for her bright neon green sports bra and obvious line of sweat coating her forehead. 

"Green tea latte." 

When she spoke she almost sounded angry at everyone and everything, despite her body seeming rather relaxed. It tensed however when Butch broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?!?" Her teeth pulled back into a snarl and she looked ready to leap over the counter and tear Butch to shreds. 

"Nothing nothing. You just really like green." He smirked and looked her up and down slowly. Bright green Nikes, black yoga pants, neon green sports bra with a carelessly tossed on grey hoodie. 

"...creep" She muttered as she watched him, watch her. "So what? Its my favorite color now can you do your job or?"  
She waved her hand slightly at the growing line behind her. 

Butch smirked and playfully stuck out his tongue, showing off his piercings. He did agree with her though, green was the best fucking color. 

"One green tea latte coming up, name please?" 

"...Buttercup." 

Butch took in her sour expression and his smirk widened. 

"Sweet name for a sweet girl." 

"Ohmygod shut the fuck up." 

-

The mall where Buttercup worked was... boring.  
This was the same old Townsville mall where everyone always shopped. Its where her and her sisters grew up. And the delights of the video game shop, or the new opening of a boutique hardly interested her anymore. She had seen it all. This place had nothing to offer her except a paycheck. 

Blossom would argue that the mall had history and that didn't make it boring, before launching into some new brainiac lecture about history that she learned from one of the books she sold daily. And Bubbles loved the mall, working at a Sephora and chatting with hundreds of new faces everyday, it didn't help that she had met her boyfriend at the mall. He was working in some shop frequented by young teen girls who had taken to spying on him in some weird crush fantasy. Gross. 

Buttercup liked her job though, despite her unending boredom. The gym was a great place for her to work. And when no one new walked in, and all the cleaning was done she was able to get in her own work out. 

The gym was particularly slow when she was finally let out on her lunch break a full 20 minutes early. A little odd but who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

Shrugging on a hoodie, she reasons she had 20 minutes before meeting with Blossom and Bubbles for their daily lunch break. Apparently Bubbles wanted to meet with Boomer and introduce his siblings to her sisters. 

The thought made her wrinkle her nose. Buttercup hated dealing with new people. They usually found some way to piss her off. Like this guy at the cafe counter. Ears pierced in every manner possible, tongue piercing that flashed in the confines of his mouth, two lip rings and a dark curling tattoo climbing out of his shirt collar. 

Her cheeks flushed when he looked her over. Its not her fault that green was the best color. After paying she stalked over to the waiting area and fiddled with her phone. When her drink was called she almost suspiciously grabbed her cup and looked around for the barista intent on pissing her off. Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be seen. Relaxing she glanced at her drink before tensing like a cat, hackles on end. 

'Green tea for the green hottie' 

Hissing, she considered chucking the tea all together out of spite. But she paid for it so no. 

"This is why I can't have nice things." 

She muttered eyes rolling as she went to meet with her sisters. 

Blossom was already there, deep in a debate with some dude. Looking at his hands she saw a bag with the bookstore logo where Blossom worked.  
'Must have been her last customer, wonder what they're talking about.'  
The second she caught wind of "Quantum mechanics-"  
She knew it was hopeless for her to comprehend. 

They were getting really heated too. Almost angry. Who knew all it took to get Blossom all hot and bothered was another nerd.

Boomer and Bubbles arrived hand in hand, disgustingly cute and cuddly.  
"Oh you've already met Brick!"  
The blondes cheered.  
"Oh leave it to Blossom to be 5 minutes early to everything."  
"Brick's the same way!" 

The two red heads stopped their argument for a minute, realizing who the other was and that for their siblings' sake they should get along.

"O-oh... My name's Blossom Utonium, pleasure to meet you."  
"Brick. You too." 

They shook hands before awkwardly sitting. Bubbles and Boomer seemed unaware of the tension they had unknowingly caused. It wasn't until Blossom tentatively picked up where they left off that Brick and Blossom started to have a much less heated discussion. 

Buttercup smirked and slid into her seat,  
'Two ginger headed nerds how perfect for each other.'

"Wow who would've thought Brick would somehow find the one other carrot top nerd in the whole city of Townsville." 

Though Buttercup agreed, she straightened up to growl at whoever bothered them. 

"Oh come the fuck on!"

"Why hello there Butterbabe"

"Bubbles, this is my brother Butch." Boomer sighed and nodded at the approaching asshole. 

Looking at Buttercup's irritated expression and her fingers clutching at her cup the blonde tilted her head at her sister. 

"Buttercup do you know him?" 

"Unfortunately." 

Butch slid into the only remaining seat, opening his mouth to retort only to be silenced by Brick. 

"Why are you late? I hate it when you're late." 

Butch rolled his eyes at his brother. 

"Not even my fault Bricky poo. A lady spilled coffee on me so I had to change out of my work clothes. "  
Butch stretched slightly, showing off his tank top, vinyl slowly peeling off the once green and black lettering. 

"You probably did something stupid to deserve it." Buttercup muttered into her cup earning a dismayed gasp from Butch. 

"Moi? But I'm a delight!" 

His sarcasm carried over the table to her causing Buttercup to twitch unhappily. 

"Yeah a delight as much as my foot up your ass will be." 

"Those are fighting words Butterbabe." 

"Don't call me Butterbabe." 

They didn't even notice that Bubbles and Boomer had begun giggling secretively to each other and Blossom and Brick resumed their nerd talk after an offhanded comment about Butch finding the only other hotheaded green enthusiast in town.


End file.
